


蜜月三十天(一)下1

by susssan



Category: Yuri!!! on ICE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susssan/pseuds/susssan
Summary: 啦啦啦啦啦啦





	蜜月三十天(一)下1

此文又名《那些有益于身心健康的运动》《梦寐以求的海滨小镇和欲求不满的30天》  
其实是亲友的点梗

维勇夫夫的蜜月三十天该怎么度过*  
r18*  
各种奇怪的东西*  
好孩子别点进来*  
如果OK那以下正文↓  
-  
day1 禁止play（上） 来自 @Rihanna请你和我结婚   
关键词：  
吃醋的勇利，自主诱惑，脐橙，只能看着的维克托，被闪瞎眼的ins用户们  
-  
两个人的身体毫无空隙，紧密结合在一起，维克托的性器正深深插进他的体内，撑开他最隐密的地方，停留在他身体深处，和他紧密相连，仿佛两人本来就是一体的。  
“勇利，解开这个好不好？”维克托动了动被束缚的双手，“解开它。”  
“你求我的话我就解开，怎么样？”  
稍微愣了一会，维克托从没有见过这样的胜生勇利，脸上是着带点高傲意味的笑容，虽然那些红晕还是悄悄的透露出日本人心里的一点害羞，可是他可爱的，又很容易羞怯的爱人难得展现出的占有欲还是让他无比快乐。  
“求求你，我的小太阳，快点帮我解开吧。”  
从善如流的开口，随后就是手铐被解开的咔哒声。

以及维克托抓住勇利的肩膀翻转过两人的位置，将他狠狠压在底下，力气大到让床禁不住的发出的一声“嘎吱”脆响。  
他也终于忍耐不住了，微微退后，抽出一截还埋在勇利身体里的性器再狠狠进入。  
“啊！……等，等等！”  
装作没听到勇利的话，维克托开始快速的抽插起来，每一下都深入到不可能再深入的地方，囊带拍打着勇利的臀部，火热的性器狠狠摩擦着肠壁，有时故意整根抽出，在肉穴缓缓合拢时用力捅进，强硬的顶开软肉，直插到底，前端狠狠撞在前列腺上，轻轻辗磨，听着勇利被快感逼出的呻吟。  
两人结合处一片狼藉，前液，润滑液，还有不知名的液体濡湿成一片，每一次动作都带出鲜明的水声。  
“哈啊……呜…慢点……”  
快感让勇利不停被逼出泪水，维克托用力掰开他的双腿，让自己的抽送更加方便，每一次都尽根没入，辗磨着肠道深处的那一点，让他的男孩全身控制不住的轻轻颤抖，再全部抽出，穴口被摩擦得几乎麻木，一记比一记深的狂顶将勇利的叫声打乱成碎片。  
呻吟声，快感带来的闷哼，床的摇摆声，淫靡的撞击声混合在小屋内。  
过了很久，最后一次进入，两人几乎同时到达巅峰。  
高潮过后，维克托顺势压在勇利的身上，紧紧抱住他。勇利甚至能感受到维克托灼热的呼吸落在他的颈测，引得他的肌肤敏感地战栗。  
依然饱涨的后穴又麻又酥，肠道还在微微抽搐，一波波快感仍未平歇。  
他就这样让维克托抱着，一动不动，脑袋依旧呈半空白状态。  
直到身上的男人有了动作。  
“维克托？”  
他慢慢抽出了分身，随着性器的抽离，肠壁恋恋不舍的收紧，吸吮着性器，不想它这么快离开。“啵”一丝轻响，性器和穴口完全分离，射进去的东西从其中慢慢流出。  
总算完了吗？  
勇利这样想着，但是维克托把他的身体翻了过去，让他躺在床上，然后抬起他的腿环住自己的腰，俩人的下身紧紧贴合在一起。  
“我说，胜生勇利，你不会以为结束了吧。”  
这样面对面的姿势让勇利更觉羞耻，特别是维克托用撩人的声音在他耳边讲话，让勇利觉得血液直往自己脸部冲去。  
“啊？”  
没等勇利明白怎么回事，穴口就再次被撑开，一个浑坚硬火热物体闯了进来。  
维克托已经发泄过一次的分身这次似乎并不急着攻城掠地，将顶端进入后就不再有动作了，只是卡在洞口处，感觉括约肌的包裹，还有小穴内部热情的吸吮。  
他低下头，找到勇利的双唇，吻了上去，没有深入，只是轻柔的吸吮，舌尖摩擦过对方的唇纹，感受双唇相触的美好。  
两人火热的呼吸交缠在一起。  
看着维克托近在咫尺的脸，那双美丽的蓝色眼睛除去情欲以外还饱含着爱意与温柔。

下一刻勇利的穴口被硕大的肉棒撑开，无法合拢，只是觉得内部一种空虚渐渐漫延，肠道不停蠕动收缩，想要被充满。  
就在勇利难耐的磨蹭着身下的床单时，维克托再次拔出了性器，勇利轻哼了一声后，他又插了进来，不过依旧只进来一个头部。  
像是故意在逗弄他似的，维克托一手抱着勇利的腰，一手握着勇利的性器缓缓撸动，下身一次次插进，拔出，动作不紧不慢，每次都只进入一点，又抽出，穴口刚被撑开，就再次缓缓合拢。  
维克托有时还拿湿漉漉的前端在他的穴口周围摩蹭，转圈，撩得那个可怜的小口不住收缩。  
勇利逐渐被他逼得焦躁不已，内部剧烈蠕动，却怎么也挥不去那种空虚感。  
“维…维克托……”  
“嗯？”微微笑着，维克托再次低下身，只不过这次只是轻吻了一下勇利的嘴角。  
“快一点…求你……”  
“勇利刚刚也有在好好折磨我呢。”维克托边说着，握住勇利下身的手拇指边狠狠摸过顶端的小孔，逼出一声对方变了调的呻吟，“但是看在勇利难得这么可爱坦诚的份上，我就放过你喽？”  
就在勇利觉得自己快要被逼疯时，维克托终于大发慈悲似的不再折磨他，这次肉棒前端挤开穴口后，没有马上抽出，而是缓缓的向内挺进。  
被挑逗得饥渴不已的内壁嫩肉纷纷热情的围了上来，紧紧吸咐着灼热的物体，给它的前进造成不少的阻力。  
维克托并不焦急，他似乎十分享受性器被嫩肉吸吮挤压的快感，停止了插入，双手握住勇利的腰，抱着他缓缓拉近自己，随着两人距离的贴近，本来已经进入体内的物体进入得更深，而且像是勇利主动含下去的一样。  
终于，两人之间再也没有任何空隙，维克托的硕大也完全没入了胜生勇利体内，只余下根部在外面，这样深入的姿势让他觉得自己的后方像被捅穿了，被塞得满满的，维克托的每一点动作，都能引起他内部的战栗。  
太深了……好涨……  
勇利在内心悄悄说着，口中却诚实地发出甜腻的呻吟。  
不知道什么时候侵入他口中的舌也越吻越深，深情的舔吻过他的上颚、舌根。  
勇利的意识完全被这一切夺走了。  
终于，维克托开始缓缓抽送，慢慢抽出一截，又缓缓送进去，动作十分温柔，同时手也抚摸着勇利敏感的腰部，让他的身体因为快感不停的颤抖。  
“嗯唔……好，好舒服……”  
他的吻，还有身下温柔的动作让勇利舒爽不已，肉棒摩擦小穴的快感从尾椎传至全身，整个人仿佛被浸在温暖的水中，令人酥麻的快感还在一波波涌来。  
维克托慢慢抽插片刻后，动作开始加快，还在享受温柔性爱的勇利猛然被卷入狂野的浪潮，男人以快得不可思议的速度展开了攻击，腰部快速摆动，一次次直插到底，啪啪的撞击声不绝于耳。勇利觉得自己的后穴里像是着了火，肉壁被对方高频率的摩擦捅得几乎痉挛，过于强烈的快感和刺激让他的大脑一片空白，没有任何抚慰的分身高高竖起，最后射了出来，溅在维克托的胸前。

勇利射出后，维克托的动作也缓了下来，随即他觉得体内的分身又涨大一圈，腰被死死扣住，维克托的性器狠狠抖动几下，一股强劲的热流拍打着他几近麻痹的肠道，刺激着他的敏感点，让他再次战栗。  
维克托压在他身上，喘息片刻，终于拔出了肉棒翻身躺在一旁。“怎么样？”他问，“你还满意吗？”  
没有人回答维克托，因为胜生勇利正累得躺着一动也不想动，脸上情欲带来的潮红还没有散去，双唇张开轻轻吐着气。  
于是维克托给了他一个吻。

“你是我的，”维克托在亲吻的间歇中说，手指摩挲过勇利手上的戒指，“我也是你的。”  
良久都没有回答，维克托几乎以为他睡着了，直到勇利微不可闻的呢喃响起。  
“我爱你。”  
“哦，亲爱的，我也爱你。”


End file.
